Epic Mickey: WereBlot
by sonicxjones
Summary: The Blot that had been absorbed by Mickey Mouse is slowly turning him into a blot like monster. Will he be able to be cured in time, if there's even a cure to be found? May or may not turn dark and rating could change.
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

A Blot has appeared and is attacking toons. Oswald and Gus find a way to leave Wasteland at Mickey's request to investigate the odd ink creature. But little do any of them, the beast is Mickey himself, not even the mouse knows.

The Blot that had been absorbed by Mickey Mouse is slowly turning him into a blot monster. What will everyone do if they found out? What would they have to do if disney's star can't be stopped?


	2. Chapter 1

_"And I have ensured that Mickey will get into to no more mischief in my workshop then again... he's Mickey Mouse."_

A graying old man in robes closed a book. He just finished writing down a tale about two brothers. One rabbit and one mouse...

He stands up and yawns, it was late and he should head to bed. Before doing the book is placed on a shelf. On it's spine was the words: Epic Mickey. He looks at it for a minute.

"Though that tale is over, the story does not end."

**Epic Line Break.**

A few months later...

At home Mickey picks up the phone just as it starts to ring. "Hello? Mickey Mouse here."

"~Wa wa waa~" (Think about the sound of the peanuts on the phone)

"Oh hi Donald, what's up?"

"~Wa wa waa~"

"Oh? A picnic and everyone's going to be there?"

"~Wa.~"

The mouse smiles to himself. "Sure I'll be there, might be a little late with the kingdom hearts 3 planing session but I'll be there."

"~Wa wa waa~"

"See you too Donald." Then the phone was put back on the receiver. "Speaking of the planning session. I better get ready to go before I'm late." The mouse turned to do so. His dog Pluto barked and wagged his tail. "Don't worry boy, I'll stop at the store and get you a new ball before we head to meet the others."

"Arf!" Pluto certainly loved that.

"I"ll see you later boy." Mickey gave him a good pat on the head before heading out the door.

Mickey climbs out of the car outside of the meeting hall and heads inside. Employees greet him though the halls.

"Hey Mickey."

"Nice to see you Mister Mouse."

"How are you Mickey?"

He waved back. "I'm fine today thank you for asking." Replying with the manner he had been come to know to use there. "Are they waiting for me?"

The blond Secretary nods. "Yes Mister Mouse. Sora and Riku are there as well."

Ah those too, it's good they are here. They'll help make the scenes better and more like them.

"Thanks Mary. I'll go right in." The mouse pushes open the doors. In there were a few guys along with two video game characters. "Aw Mickey, great your here."

"How've you been?" Sora the brown haired character asked, the grey haired one just smiled. "Haven't got to see you much since KH Re-coded. and all that."

"Sorry about that Sora and Riku. I've been really busy with the Mickey Mouse Club House and Epic Mickey, they've just been eating up most of my time."

Riku nods with understanding. "That's quite alright. We've all kind of had our hands full too."

"Let's get the brain work going."

**Another Epic Line Break.**

"Well that's a wrap for today everyone." One person said. "I think we did a great job. Everyone meet back here in about two weeks. We'll show you what else we'll have then."

The notes were packed up and put away for processing. Mickey asked if the two kingdom hearts characters wanted to join him at the picnic. Which both happily accepted.

"Great I'll see you guys at park in about a hour."

"We'll be there Mickey." "You can count on it."

"Bye.." He then turned and headed to the parking lot. "Finally that's over with. I still hate meeting, but with those guys it bearable and fun."

Well his next plan was picking up Pluto and stopping at the store, getting a ball and maybe some chips to take to the picnic.

It doesn't take long to get back to his house where his dog happily tackled him down to the ground and covering him with slobbery kisses. "Nono Pluto hahaahh! That tickles! Hahahahah!"

"Wulfwulff!"

"Alright hehhehe Pluto that's enough, or do you not want that new ball."

He quickly gets off but his tail still was wagging a mile a minute. He really wanted that ball.

Mickey chuckled a little more. "Silly boy, alright let's get you in the car-" He stops talking, looking up and seeing the mirror above the fireplace ripple.

Oswald was there, waiting to talk to him.

"Hold on Pluto we'll leave after I talk to Oswald."

The mouse climb up and smiled when his reflection was replace by a black rabbit with blue short. "Mickey! I was just coming to see how you were."

"I'm great, sorry I wasn't here last time. I'm working really hard on getting the Epic Mickey game out. When it does, I'm certain you and the others will be able to come back to this world again."

"I can't wait. I know the wife and kids will be real excited."

"I'm talking to Professor Von Drake to see if he can help make a house large enough for all those 420 kids here in Toontown. So how are things in Wasteland?"

"Really good, we've fixed the Small World Ride and Animatronic Donald finally fished his boat out of the thinner, now we can finish fixing up Ostown."

"How's Gus?"

"He's just fine, been real busy with all the repairs. I'm sure he'll be able to come talk to you next time."

Mickey nods. "I"ll like that."

It was nice that they were getting along now, Mickey loved seeing his older brother smiling. After their adventure together they've been growing closer. He's sure the Disney would be proud about all they've done. Happy to see his greatest creations as brothers.

The two chatted for a little longer before Pluto's bark reminded the mouse. "Oh! I almost forgot, sorry Oswald I have to go. There's a big picnic happening soon and Minne will get really mad if I don't turn up when I said I would."

"That's quite alright, I should see how the Gremlins are doing anyway. See you Mickey."

"See yah later Oswald."

The mirror then shows Mickey's reflection again and he hops down. "Alright Pluto let's hurry up and get to the store while we still have time too."

**More Epic Line Breaks.**

Oswald turned away from the magic mirror just before it disappear. Glad to have been able to talk to Mickey. He understood that he was busy, heck Oswald was just as busy too here in Wasteland

Since the Blot was defeated things have gotten a lot better, everyone was slowly recovering and going back to how they were.

Everything was peaceful and happy now. And he couldn't wait to tell his friends and family about his younger brother effort to bring them back to the real world.

The rabbit was sure that would put a smile on everyone faces.

**Epic Line Break.**

"Mickey's here!"

"Hey Mickey!"

Everyone greets the mouse after he and Pluto hop out of the car. "Hey guys, I grabbed chips."

"Thank goodness, thank you. Donald's been eating what we had already." Daisy looked relived as she helped carry the bags.

"I'm always happy to help."

There was a few wooden table set up in one long row, each one was covered with all kinds of food. All the way from grapes and potato salad to some weird dishes such as bacon wrapped in real blankets. That must of been Goofy's, must of made pigs in blankets, at least it wasn't real pigs.

Games were already set up near a tall oak tree and music was playing a radio near the cooler.

And nearly everyone was there.

"You guys made it!" Mickey beamed seeing that Sora, Riku and even Kairi had made it.

"We sure did, we even got Kairi to come."

"And I'm so happy to be here." She smiled.

"And we're happy you are here too as well Kairi." Mickey smiled. "Come on, the food's going to be severed soon."

"Sora was about to say something when Pluto came over. "Hey Pluto, how've you been boy?" He reached down to pet him. "I see you got a new ball, want to play fetch with me?"

"Wuff wuff!" That was a yes. So those two race off to play and the others to to the tables.

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, Yen Sid is working on training me and Lea for the next game. Sora and Riku have been giving me tips a well."

"That's great, I'm sure you'll do very well."

"Thanks, hey Yen Sid told me about a another game he was doing with you? Um..what was it again..?"

"It was Epic Mickey."

"Oh right that one." Riku snagged a chip from a bowl. "I heard about some things about the plot, that's going to be one neat game. Compliments to who thought it up."

Mickey smiles. "Thanks, I'm sure you'll like it too.." He also wondered how they would take it if they learned all of it was true.

Sora would think it was awesome and be really excited about seeing Wasteland for himself.

Riku would want to know the whole story from Mickey.

Kairi, he would see her put a comforting hand on his shoulder and say everything was alright.

Hm..Donald would get mad saying that there was only room for one Duck here and that he was the best.

Goofy would be shocked about seeing that Oswald was Mickey's brother and would want to try and make friend with him.

More possibly responses filled his mind, different scenarios of how it could play out.

"You ok Mickey?" A question brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You ok?" Minne asked.

"Oh I'm fine, I was just thinking about this and that."

"Like what?"

"Um..the new games." (Which was somewhat true.)

"Relax for awhile." Sora smiled putting a chip half way in his mouth. "You've been working so hard on them."

"Making us want to see it more."

"You should relax Mickey."

"Your right."

"Who's up for volleyball?"

**Sorry if it seems short at all, this chapter mainly was to introduce you to this story's world.**

**Hope you liked it, Follow and Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 2

The keys jingle as Mickey outs them into lock. "Finally, home." He holds the door open as Pluto shoots in the house. "Ruff! Ruff!"

"Heh heh. Well let's wash the watermelon out of your fur and head to bed. Sound good?" (_Wonder how that came to be?)_

"Arf!"

Well both were soaking wet as well as the rest of the bathroom. Suds coated the walls and ceilings. It almost looked like a soapy snowy wonderland complete with a bubble covered mouse and dog.

"Finally your all clean." Mickey sighed with relief. He yawns, after cleaning this mess up it's off to bed for the both of them. When he's done he drops the wet towels in the dirty clothes hamper. He was sore all over from the cleaning, mainly his chest which he rubbed as they made their way to the bedroom. It grew to a dull throb by the time he made it to his bed.

Pluto laid his down on his master's leg after the blankets were pulled over the mouse. "Whine?~"

"I'm alright buddy." Mickey gave his dog a quick pat on the head before steeling down to sleep.

**~~~~~~~(Epic Next Day Time Skip)~~~~~~~~**

All of Toontown was a buzz the next day. Last night was creature was spotted. While no one had seen it clearly, but there was a a lot of speculation going around.

"I'm sure it was a large dog."

"Nah it still was too big. I'm sure it was a bear."

"Think it's wild?"

"What if it was a escaped zoo animal or it came from the circus that's in town?"

"Who knows, I just hope it doesn't come here again."

Mickey was worried as everyone else was, but he was going to be really busy all day. He thought little on it. Today he was going to really start working hard on getting Epic Mickey out, and he was planning on having a huge party to introduce everyone to Oswald soon after.

Had already had a list of things he'd needed.

With Oswald's over four hundred rabbit children there's got to be enough and that's_lot_food food. Mickey should see if some has a truck he can borrow.

"Be a good boy and I'll see you later Pluto." He waves to his dog in the window. He turned the car keys, starting the engine, then pulling out of the drive way.

On the highway, the mouse grumbled. Since getting up this morning he's been unusually sore and stiff as well as tired, lacking any energy. He nearly decided to stay in bed.

But no, there was too much to do. Games to work on and episodes of shows to record. A brother, his family and frineds to plan a welcoming party for.

**~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~**

Mickey arrives at Disney Interactive. He quickly head over to the department that was working on the Epic Mickey game. The game was done, hence why Mickey was so antsy.

They just needed to finish up on the cover art for the systems it game will be on. A well the pre-order gifts.

He wanted to be done with it but also knew that quality was just important as getting the game out.

But all he really cared about was getting it done, so Oswald could leave Wasteland. And people wouldn't think that he was just some made up character for a game.

Though a mouse could only deal with so much. The design team was really getting on his nerves, all of them were debating the difference between two perfectly same photos.

"I swear, the yellow on Mickey's shoes are two whole shades off!"

"Does that really matter?"

"It's not the same as the other, the color we agreed to use."

"There's nothing wrong with that! They're the same!"

"Oh for pete sake." Mickey grumbled sitting down at the meeting table rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry they are always like this when it's someone famous like you." The janitor nearby cleaning the trash bins said giving him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it will be over soon."

"I hope so, they are making my headache worse."

"Hang in there Mic."

"Thanks."

It did take awhile but soon enough they finally decide on the same shade. And a release date for the game finalized. Much to a mouse's relief.

Now he had time time plan the welcome party.

"Finally, now I can tell Oswald the great news and get that surprise party started." He smiles all the way to his car even despite the growing headache.

"Maybe I should also pick up something for this migraine I'm getting."

That seemed like a really good idea, so Mickey stops at the store to grab some medicine while getting some party things. Like Forks, Spoons and Knives. Several table cloths and a tons of paper towels and napkins, hey when there is going to be alot of children coming, be prepared.

"That's a lot of stuff." The cashier said scanning the items. "Got a big party planned?"

"Sure do."

"Ah, do you need help taking this to your car?"

"Yes please."

"Sure thing Mister Mouse." The kid grabbed a loaded paper bag. And placed it into the cart. Then both went outside to put everything into the car.

Then off he went back home to drops everything off, quickly feed and play with Pluto before heading off again.

**~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~ **

Most of his day was like that, rushing around. Getting supplies, besides food which will wait till closer to the party. And scheduling it on a day he didn't have anywhere to go.

But the headache also got worse as the day went on.

Pluto pulled on his glove towards the bed. He wanted his master to rest.

"Pluto I can't rest now, I need to plan as much of the party as I can."

"Wuff!" A muffled bark answered.

"It's just gotta be prefect for Oswald."

The bloodhound pulls again. And Mickey sighed. "Alright you win but let me feed you first deal?"

"Yahyah!" Pluto lets go and nods rapidly.

Which was quickly done, and the dog went to sleep outside in his dog house since the weather was nice. Mickey smiled a little as he crawled into his own bed. _"Pluto was right, I think some sleep will be just what I need for my headache."_

He lays down and yawns. "I'm sure I'll feel right as rain tomorrow."

**~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~ **

_(Sorry if I seem to skip alot but some scenes where short)_

"Mickey!" Knock knock. "Wake up Mickey!"

"Huh?" He groggily sits up. "Come in ~yawn!~"

Minnie comes rushing in looking extremely worried and nervous. "Mickey it's horrible!"

"What is?" The sleepy mouse asked as he got out of bed and stretched. He felt really stiff and sore but the headache was gone.

"The weird creature was seen again and it tore up children's playground!" She said quickly.

Well that he had to see. "Alright, give me a minute and we'll both head there." Mickey gave her a small to try and calm her. Telling her it will be alright. Then he slips on his shoes and feeds Pluto his breakfast. Figuring he'd eat after this himself.

Then together both mouses or mice head over to the Toontown's playground.

And man was the place trashed. The slides were torn apart and the sand box's contents were tossed around everywhere. Each swing had been pulled off and chewed to bits. The monkey bars were taken out of the ground and bent in a mangled heap with the sea-saw.

And there was still more to go on about.

"Oh thank heavens you are here." Clarabell raced over, looking both relieved and stress at the same time. "It's a tragedy!"

Mickey nods. "I can see that."

"I still can't believe it." The bovine said. "And right after we put in the new swing set too."

"Don't worry Clarabell, I'll see what I can do. We'll just look around for any clues."

"Oh thank you Mickey."

"Alright Minnie, you look that way." He pointed then another direction. "And I'll look over there." "Sure."

So both break off to comb though the playground's remain for any clues about the creature that had destroyed it. Look between and under things hoping to have some luck.

The search goes on for several minutes with nothing found...

But then Mickey's eyes spot something. He called out to the others and headed over to the over turned benches. He quickly moves them aside and blinks in shock. "It can't be."

There was a tiny moving piece of living blot, about the size of a baseball hiding there.

The mouse looked up, having heard the others coming. "Hey Mic you said you found something."

"Um nope, sorry false alarm guys." He moved some stuff over, coming the little Blot from view.

"You sure?"

"Yep. Just some wood."

"Oh alright, well let's keep looking."

There was sigh of relief and Mickey turns back to the little blot- hey where'd it go? He looks all around the benches, it was just here a second ago.

What the mouse hadn't know was when he looked away to talk to his friends. The little dropling from the Blot had suddenly sprung to life, zipping towards the Mickey, jumping onto the air and seeming to be absorbed into the mouse's leg.

To him it was just gone, so he walks back over to his friends. "Well there's no clues anywhere here."

"Don't worry, we'll keep a eye out for anything."

"Just remember to stay clam." Mickey told everyone, I'm going to talk to some people. If you see any sort of creature make sure everyone else is alerted but don't go near it, especially alone."

Everyone nods. "Okay."

"Gosh." Goofy said as the mouse left. "Mic sure seems worried and upset."

"We all are Goofy." Minnie replied. "Well let's start to clean this place up."

**Danger is coming, and it's name is not Blot Droplet. Please Read and Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 3

Mickey quickly left his friends behind at the trashed playground, getting to his house as fast as he could.

Pluto looked up at his master, worried when he comes dashing into the living room, towards the bedroom.

He goes to the mirror over the fireplace and rapid knocks on it. "Oswald, do you hear me. Oswald you need to answer now."

It took a minute or two but soon the mirror's surface rippled, reveling the rabbit. "I heard you a mile away Mickey, heck everyone could in Mean Street. What's going on?"

"I just saw part of a Blotling here in my world."

Oswald fell over in surprise. "W-What? Really?"

Mickey nods. "See with my own two eyes, till it disappear."

"This isn't good at all. How the heck did it even get there?"

"That's what worries me Oswald. There's shouldn't be a way. Maybe I should talk to Yen Sid and see if he might have any idea."

"Good thinking Mickey." Gus who was behind the rabbit nods. "He's certainly our best chance."

"And I'm going to try my best to deal with things on my end."

"Well be careful."

"Oh." The mouse chuckled." You know me."

"That's what I mean, you do have a knack for attracting trouble." Oswald smiles again then frowns. "Well you better be off. Gus and I will see what we can learn from our end."

"See you."

**b~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~/b**

"That certainly is very troubling news." Gus and Oswald turned to each other. "We need to find out how any of the Blot escape from Wasteland."

"I'll ask around and see what others think about it, they may come up with something we won't."

"Me too. First I need to go talk to Ortensia, she should know about this too."

Both nod and race off to do what they planned.

Gus mainly asked the other Germlins and certain toons, they shot out suggestions and thought on how leaving Wasteland might be possible without hearts. Most of them were very unlikely or impossible, but there were a few that made some sense. So Gus wrote them down to show to Oswald later.

"So Prescott what are your thoughts. How would anyone, Blot or Toon be able to leave Wastland, in your opinion without a heart?."

The purple/blue gremlin leans back against the Gag Factory to think. "That's not very easy question to answer as you know Gus."

"It's still a good idea to see what people think. It would be disastrous if the Blot were to get lose again, even more so in a world bigger then ours."

"I know I know, well I can't really help you. If there was a way to leave I'd certainly have done so by now, even if I had to hitchhike the way there."

"Well please let us know if you have any ideas."

"Sure."

**b~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~/b**

Oswald found Ortensia playing with some of the bunny children. "Ortensia how's it going?"

She looks up with a smile. "Just fine hunny bunny. Is something wrong?" Noting her husband's worried expression.

"I just need to talk to you."

"Alright kids go play with Goofy for awhile."

"Okay mom!" They all said before rushing off.

Ortensia looks back at the rabbit. "What wrong?"

"I was just told by Mickey that somehow part of the left over Blot was seen in his world."

"Oh my!"

"I know, it's real troubling. Gus is already asking around for ideas on how. And Mickey's going to see if he can talk to Yen Sid, which I might do as well."

"Do what you need to do, but be careful."

The two hug each other. "Don't worry Ortensia I'll be alright."

"I'm sure it will be. And I know your worried about Mickey too, but just like you he's tough."

"Aw sucks."

**b~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~/b**

Mickey made a few calls, making reason why he wouldn't be some places he had to go that day.

"Sorry but I'll make it some other time." He said to the toon on the phone. "Yes, I will see you soon. Bye."

Now since that was over he could make his way to see Yen Sid.

~iKnock knock~/i

"Come in."

Mickey opens the door and walks. "Hello Yen Sid."

"Why greetings Mickey. I see it's not our scheduled time for the game shooting."

"I know it's not, there's trouble and I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Is there anyway to leave Wasteland with out a heart?"

The sorcerer move one of his hands over his long bared. "I assume something as happened to make you ask such a question."

"I saw a small bit of the Blot in Toontown and other toons have reported sightings of a creature. That's gotta be a Blotling of some sort."

"It is bad news..." Yen Sid thought for awhile. "Maybe the fireworks when they went off with such force was able..."

"That would make some sense..."

"I know your worried but I need time to look into this. Since I created Wasteland I need to find out how this would have came to be."

"Well if you find out something please let me know right away."

"I promise. And I know you just got here but it is wise to head back, so your fellow characters aren't worrying."

**b~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~/b**

Mickey sighed to himself as he headed back to toontown. This so far wasn't going as well as the mouse would of hoped.

"At least we're starting do something. I wish I would of known what the thing was earlier."

He needed to protect everyone, not let them be hurt by something that he created...

What was his fault...

"But at least I can try to protect them now." And deal with the return of his headache. "Great."

He rubs his forehead as the mouse finally arrives home. "Ugh..."

**b~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~/b**

**"**Isn't great Axel?" Sora beamed. "Your going to be in the game again."

The tall spiky red head nods. "Sure is. I'm sure to get a even bigger fan base now." The two guys laugh.

Riku just shakes his head. "You two are impossible sometimes."

"But you still love us right?" Axel smirked at him.

"Whatever."

"Aw, you hear that Sora. He loves us."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh we can tell otherwise."

"Your going to have to behave when the meeting starts, the next game's story needs to be worked on." Riku sighs shaking his head.

"Well we can't start till Mickey gets here. Everyone else is waiting for him." Sora pointed out, randomly looking around bored.

"Give the mouse a break." Axel smiled. "He's been real busy lately."

"But I am a little worried about him.." Kairi glances at her friends. "He's really stressed, being busy as he is doesn't help. And haven't you heard the rumors about the creature around toontown?"

"Oh right, wonder what it is."

"Well who wouldn't be worried." Axel nods. "Mickey just has a lot going on. I'd be surprised if he i_wasn't_/i stressed, even just a little bit. He's a resilient person, got it memorialized?"

"You and that phase." Riku sighs yet again while the other two chuckle.

"Let's see if we should work on another part of the story till the mouse gets here." Riku walked to the door. "I'm sure the team will understand."

**b~~~~~~~(Epic Line Break)~~~~~~~~/b**

"Ugh..." Mickey groans while tossing and turning in his sleep. Chills move down in his body and his stomach was very irritated. Sweat was present though he felt felt clamy and cold. "Guh..."

But neither bad dreams nor illness were the source of the mouse's discomfort.

Unknown to him a black tar like substance was seeping from his skin. Oozing almost as if it was melting.

Slowly covering the bed it sees to come to life, it lifts it'self into the air.

Mickey doesn't even notice or react as the tar starts to wrap around him. Quickly but silently engulfing the mouse then sweeping in over and out the window.

Once outside the tar starts morphing, shifting upwards while expanding outward. It's shapes deliberately and gradually into a monstrous creature, resembling nothing ever seen before. Some would say it looked like a bear, others may think a giant rat. Or possible a wolf or a wolverine. A smile comes across it's long muzzle, glee present in the green eyes.

Free again. While the mouse slept, mayhem and destruction it could ensure.

**b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Just a note, this is before Epic Mickey Two I started this after the game was announced but I didn't know enough so I wrote as if it didn't happen. Maybe I'll make a version for that but not yet.**

**A way the Blot could of left, is the part of the Blot that was attached to Mickey in a way piggy back out of Wasteland. Since Mickey had a heart and the blot was part of him, so in a way that little bit of Blot had a heart too. (Loopholes!)**

**Sorry if this is short! Read and Review! Send in any idea!/b**


End file.
